A Powerpuff Tea Party
by princesspeach102
Summary: With nothing to do Bubbles decides to have a tea party. At first Blossom is the only one joining because Buttercup doesn't want to. Later on Fuzzy Lumpkins is causing trouble interrupting the tea party. Will they be able to stop this pink hillbilly? Read and find out. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.


In the City of Townsville the heroes of Townsville the Powerpuff Girls Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were at home with nothing to do. No villains were committing any crimes at the moment mostly because they were afraid of getting their butts kicks again by those three super powered little girls. "Man I'm so bore. I wish there was something going on. I feel like kicking bad guy butt" Buttercup said to her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. "Well Buttercup you're welcome to join me, Blossom and my stuffed animals for a tea party" Bubbles offered. "No thanks I'm not that bore. I'll just play video games" Buttercup said as she didn't like the idea of playing tea party. "It's ok Bubbles you know you got me" Blossom said as the tea party began. While Blossom and Bubbles were having their tea party Buttercup was playing video games as she said she was going to do. "Dang it beating this level is so annoying!" Buttercup said to herself as she kept dying at the boss level. After the tenth attempt Buttercup finally beat the boss level and the game she was playing. "Victory is mine!" Buttercup proudly pointed out. After Buttercup was done playing video games she was getting bore again. "Maybe I will play tea party with Blossom and Bubbles after all" Buttercup thought to herself. Before she could tell her sisters that wanted to join in the hot line rang. "Hey Mayor what's the problem?" Blossom asked as the Mayor told her what was happening. "We'll be right there" Blossom said before hanging up the hot line. "What's the problem Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "Fuzzy Lumpkin is causing destruction all over Townsville and is claiming everything to be his property" Blossom answered. "Finally some action!" Buttercup said. "Fuzzy Lumpkins is gonna get it for interrupting my tea party LET'S GO!" Bubbles exclaims as she and her sisters flew to the scene of the crime.

"GET OFF MY PROBERTY!" Fuzzy Lumpkin screamed as he started punching people to get out of his way and was taking whatever he wanted. "NOT SO FAST FUZZY LUMPKINS!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup shouted all together when they arrived. "It's those darn Powerpuff Gurls" Fuzzy Lumpkin said as he tried to escape. Unfortunately for the fuzzy pink hillbilly the powerpuff girls stopped him in his tracks and starting beating him up. Normally Buttercup would land the finishing blow but that honor was bestowed to Bubbles because she wasn't happy. After Bubbles punched Fuzzy Lumpkins she said to him, "That's what you get for being a bad guy and for interrupting my tea party!" Soon enough the police arrived and arrested Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Officer I have a favor to ask" said Buttercup as she requested something that surprised the cops and her sisters as well. Later on at the Townsville prison Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup a few inmates, a couple of police officers and Fuzzy Lumpkins who was restrained to a chair to prevent him from getting away from the tea party Buttercup requested to have in the prison. "Thanks Buttercup for doing this for me" Bubbles said to her sister. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do since I feel a little bit bad for not joining your tea party sooner" said Buttercup. "It's ok Buttercup and thank you Fuzzy for joining our tea party as well" Bubbles said before she started laughing because Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup not only tied up Fuzzy but dressed him up in a tea party dress and hat as punishment for interrupting a Powerpuff Tea Party.

The End

Author's Note: For laughs I decided to write a fun little short story about the Powerpuff Girls. I loved this cartoon since I was a little girl. This idea just popped into my head and whenever I have an idea I just have to write about it. I don't own the powerpuff girls or any characters associated with them. They all belong to Cartoonnetwork. I hope you like my short story and stay tune for the next time I write a story and update my other fan fictions. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
